Chuck vs The Circle of Life
by Jason75
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are busier than ever in 2037, with no plans of slowing down. This story begins the morning after the wedding of one of Chuck and Sarah's triplets showing what Chuck and Sarah's fifty something life is like. The story flashes back to the wedding day and the 'Circle of Life' nature of the story is revealed during the course of the wedding day.
1. Feelin Good

_This story begins the morning after the first wedding of Chuck and Sarah's triplets._

_Chuck vs The Circle of Life, was conceived while I wrote the Doomsday story, as I day dreamed what Chuck and Sarah's life might be once the kids grew up. I happen to be about the age of Chuck and Sarah, while my son is about the age of the triplets, so I can relate to this story, although I have no idea what this crazy world might look like in twenty five years._

_I doubt I will write any fan fiction in my series of stories any later in Chuck and Sarah's lives than this, although I have all kinds of ideas for stories between Doomsday 2012 and May of 2037. That makes this story Chuck and Sarah's epilogue. I hope you approve of my vision for their later years. I didn't exactly confine them to rocking chairs on the veranda as you'll see._

XXXXXXXXXX

**It's a new dawn, Sunday Morning, 05/17/2037, Orion Heights Master Bedroom**

Chuck and Sarah were sleeping, in a familiar pose, as Chuck was on his back, and Sarah was wedged into him at a forty five degree angle, just like the ending of the Honeymooners episode. Sarah's body parts intertwined among her husband's, making the couple look more like one person than two. As they woke up as one, first stirring in bed, then finding each other, they began to engage in slow passionate lovemaking. After they made love, they each rolled on their side facing each other.

"Sweetie, did you know?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't." Chuck replied, trying to get his composure after being drained from the past hour of action.

Sarah continued on with her questioning, "We're two of the most powerful people in the world, and still maybe the two best spies in the world, how couldn't we see it?"

Chuck didn't have the answer, "I don't know. I guess sometimes we're most blind to those closest to us."

"What do you want to do about it?" Sarah said as she was not going to accept what she found out at the previous night's wedding 'lying down'.

Chuck, in his ever so pragmatic point of view, the perfect compliment to his wife's more aggressive nature replied, "Let them be Sarah. We should give them space. We made it, so will they."

Sarah learned to trust Chuck on such matters, as his intuition was better than hers, "I'm scared for them Chuck. I hope they're OK?"

Chuck continued to calm his wife down as he said, "Me too Sarah. But I'm also excited for them. It was so much fun, our life of saving the world. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Chuck's kind eyes made the world right for Sarah, as they always did. Sarah nodded up and down "It was fun, wasn't it."

"And it's not over yet, we're both young, only in our mid fifties. We might not be saving the world by killing crocodiles and delusional despots in secret bunkers, but we still save the world every day ..." Chuck was going to say more but.

Sarah broke in continuing Chuck's words. "... and we have another thirty years or so ahead doing what we now do."

"Are you sure you're OK?" Chuck asked as he put his hand to Sarah's forehead as he asked, and gently brushed her hair back.

"I am now." Sarah replied, "You always have a way of saving me. Don't you?" Sarah said as she drew in near to Chuck's lips.

"I try." Chuck said as the loving couple exchanged a sweet kiss then smiled at each other, like a pair of kids on their first date. "Now lets get up and see what the world has in store for us today," Chuck said.

They got out of bed still acting as one heading to the bathroom to engage in some tandem tooth brushing. Finally they got dressed to face the world.

As she was about to go downstairs to the kitchen, Sarah grabbed Chuck's butt , "Can't catch me," she called out as she ran out the hall and down the stairs.

Chuck gave her a sly grin, and took off after her, "Well, not if you don't slow down."

XXXXXXXXXX

**It's a new day, Sunday Morning, 05/17/2037, Orion Heights Veranda**

By the time the pair made it to the kitchen, Sarah had slowed down, as she always did. The couple was hugging and laughing and Chuck joyfully twirled Sarah in the air. Chuck set Sarah down, let go of her waist and said, "Sarah, I'll make the coffee and bring it outside for you. Let's sit on the veranda. It's such a nice day."

Sarah walked out the door leading to the veranda and took stock of the yard, the site of the huge wedding celebration the night before. She turned back toward Chuck and said, "Looks like the clean up crew has the place returned to normal. I couldn't even tell we had a party here last night."

Chuck joined Sarah who now was on the veranda as he set the coffee tray down. They both were now seated, taking in the glorious day as Chuck continued with the conversation they'd begun, "That's because you stood out there with them last night until they finished, and made sure they did it right." Chuck still had a way of teasing Sarah about some of her idiosyncrasies.

Sarah responded deadpan, as if she didn't understand Chuck's comment, even though she sort of did, "Well, that's their job."

Chuck continued his teasing, "But Sarah, the little fellow was hyperventilating, I had to convince him you wouldn't hit him."

Sarah played back at Chuck, all the more serious, "Chu … uck. Come on. I'm a fifty five year old woman. I'm hardly a force of nature any longer."

Chuck wasn't budging, "I think the LA MMA Club might beg to differ. You worked them over pretty good last week at your annual Camp Insanity, to maintain your tip top shape training session."

Nor was Sarah budging, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to stay in shape Chuck. I don't hear you complaining about my condition Sweetie."

Chuck gave Sarah a sly smile as he wasn't done yet, "Of course not. I'd be afraid to. You might beat the living hell out of me."

"Oh you … " Sarah got up from her chair and ran toward Chuck, who also got up and ran away out into their yard. Sarah ended up catching Chuck and tackling him to the grass. The two lovebirds rolled around on the grass like teenagers in love, with lots of laughter and giggling, interspersed with a little kissing. Things were about to get more serious, just not in a way you'd expect …

XXXXXXXXXX

**It's a new life for Us, 05/17/2037, Orion Heights Lawn**

"Uggghhhmmm. Congresswoman Bartowski. Telephone. It's THE President." Sarah's aide, a small, prim and proper young woman came onto the veranda and gave Chuck and Sarah a very stern, Beckman-like glare as she spoke.

"Thank you Christine." Sarah replied. "I'll be in to see you in a few minutes. That'll be all."

"Yes ma'am." The aide retired back into the house to Sarah's office, as Chuck and Sarah composed themselves while laughing at getting busted by Sarah's young aide.

"Christine sure is a chip off the old block, isn't she?" Chuck said.

"Would you expect anything different from President Beckman's granddaughter?" Sarah laughed as she spoke. Sarah took a deep breath to return herself to the real world, then she said, "Chuck, too bad Beckman's not president any longer. I wish this President would quit calling me on my day off. I'll be back to Washington in the morning. I'm not going to change my mind between now and then anyhow, now am I Chuck?"

Chuck replied, still showing his ability to help sharpen his wife's POV, "Sarah, make sure you're willing to change your mind at some point though. You ARE the Speaker of the House AFTERALL. You have to compromise in order to get work done in DC. And very little can get done in DC without your seal of approval. Time Magazine had good reason to vote you the Most Powerful Woman in the World. Go ahead, take the call. I should call the Grimes Colony anyhow. Putting a colony on the moon to harvest solar power was the most ambitious project Carmichael Industries ever attempted."

Sarah and Chuck now both had their phones out ready to engage the real world.

As Sarah started to speak on her phone she burst out laughing. She held her hand over the receiver and said to Chuck, "The Grimes Colony. That still cracks me up. Who'd ever have thought the first colony on the moon would be named after Morgan? And he'd be the colony's governor, the George Washington of the moon if you will?"

Chuck laughed back "You never know Sarah, you never know. That's what makes our story so much fun!"

Both Chuck and Sarah had smiles on their faces as they turned their attention to their phone calls.

Those smiles quickly faded.

Chuck said, "Morgan, What?"

Sarah said, "Mr President, What?"

Chuck and Sarah put their phones to their shoulders, they turned to make eye contact with one another, and they simultaneously said to each other, "Oh Boy!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**And We're Feelin Good …, for the rest of our lives May of 2037 and beyond  
**

Queue up the fast paced Chuck theme music from season one, as the action has just started for Chuck and Sarah!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Now that Chuck and Sarah have been showing to have an exciting retired from being spies life, the rest of the story deals with the questions Sarah asked Chuck in the very beginning. Enjoy finding out the answers, along with learning a few things about Chuck and Sarah's now adult children and their friends. _


	2. Bartowski Family Breakfast

_Chuck and Sarah's triplets, Mary Emma, Stevie, and JR are all grown up, nearly twenty five years old. The three of them, along with their three best friends Kipper Coleshaw, Katie Coleshaw and Samantha Lisa Torres, return to Bel Aire for the weekend to attend a wedding._

_The first chapter detailed Chuck and Sarah's epilogue, a glimpse into what the life of the fifty something Bartowski's was like. I hope you agree that Chuck and Sarah continue having rich, adventurous, meaningful and loving lives._

_Now the story goes back in time and begins to explain what Chuck and Sarah talked about in the beginning of the chapter, when Sarah asked Chuck, "Did you know?" It appeared they were talking about their kids from the dialog, but was somewhat ambiguous._

_Can you guess the secret Chuck and Sarah did not know? Do you already know which triplet marries and to whom? I don't tell you who's getting married and what causes Chuck and Sarah to be surprised until a later chapter. But I do give some clues._

_Before you start reading, try this quiz. Most of the questions are not remarkably hard and are meant to be consistent with the kids as portrayed in my other stories so far, as well as with what you might expect. Not all the answers are in this chapter, but all will be revealed by the last chapter. See how you do.  
_

_1 – One of the six kids graduates from UCLA, one from Stanford, one from Oxford, one from Harvard, one from West Point, and one did not attend college? Who went where? (6 points)_

_2 – Who were the couples at their Junior High Prom, the night five of the six had their first kiss? (2 points as outside of incest, Mary Emma and Kipper have to be a couple)_

_3 – One of the six is / was teased mercilessly for being Mrs B's favorite, who? (1 point)_

_4 – One other of the kids gets teased in general more than the rest, any guesses who? (1 point)_

_5 – The six are involved in lots of career choices (more than one), can you match them up? Spy, Movie Star, Author, Scientist, Carmichael Exec, Special Forces, Archaeologist, Journalist, TV Reporter, Fashion Model, College Professor. (10 points minimum, bonus points for getting more)_

_6 – Who gets married on 5/16/2037? (5 points)_

_7 – What's the secret revealed at the very end? (bonus 5 pts)_

_Enjoy._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Bartowski Family Breakfast, 6AM, Saturday, 5/16/2037, Orion Heights Kitchen**

"Chuck, I'm so happy. Two of our 'six' kids are getting married. They're so cute together." Sarah had a happy, far off look to her face.

"Plus. Our six 'kids' are joining us for 6 AM breakfast." Chuck was happy too, but very much in the moment.

"Oh yes Chuck. I love it when they're at our house for breakfast, just like the old days." Sarah still was dreamingly happy.

Chuck replied, "So much has changed since then. Life is amazing Sarah."

"One thing hasn't, I'm the first one to show up in the morning." Mary Emma Bartowski was cheerful as ever as she kissed both her mom and dad. Only now grown up Mary Emma walked straight to the coffee as an adult would. "Can I get either of you a refill? Mary Emma bore a striking resemblance to her Aunt Ellie.

"Just a skoch Angel." Chuck said, with complete delight in his voice.

"Yes please. Mary Emma. Where's Kipper?" Sarah asked.

"Oh Momma, please. He stayed at the Coleshaw estate last night. We have lots of time to be together. Last night Stevie, JR, Sam and I stayed up and talked after the rehearsal party broke up. Kipper and Katie went back to their house to get a good nights sleep for the big day." Mary Emma replied.

Stevie bounced down the stairs next, "Morning my beautiful mother." Stevie said as he had a huge smile on his face and kissed his mom and gave her a big hug, picking her up off the ground causing Sarah to laugh. Then Stevie made a beeline and hugged his dad, picking him up off the ground too. Stevie looked like a cross between young versions of Robert Redford and Harrison Ford.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Movie Star**

"Thanks for keeping my room exactly as it was Mrs B." Sam Torres said to Sarah as she appeared next. "Orion Heights is about as far from the paparazzi as any place in the world. Sometimes I wish I could just live here, like I did in high school." Sam said as she looked dazzling, even though she had no makeup on and was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt. To get a feel for Sam's appearance, think exotic looking, maybe like the model Iman looked in her mid twenties.

"Nothing would make me happier Sammie. If you ever need a place to come to, this is you home, your room will always be here waiting for you. Is everything OK Sammie?" Sarah looked worried. Sarah and Sam had a special connection.

"Sammie. I miss being called that so much Mrs B. Yea. Just fine. All I can say is being one of the most famous actresses and models in the world is not all its cracked up to be." Sam forced a smile to her surrogate mother, as her own passed away her senior year in high school.

Sarah made a sad face, as she knew and understood the world Sam was in, as Sam's life was not all that different from some of Sarah's own struggles as a twenty something, before Chuck. "It'll all turn out Sammie, my life was no picnic before I met Chuck. And look at me now. I have everything I ever wanted."

The conversation was interrupted by a groggy JR, "Mooorrrnnniiinnnggg." JR said with several yawns mixed in. JR was nearly seven feet tall. Picture a cross between Charles Bartowski and Kareem Abdul Jabbar and you have a feel for JR.

"Sleep well Honey?" Sarah asked.

"I diiiddd. Orange juice. I need orange juice." JR walked around like a robot as he headed for the refrigerator.

"Set the pitcher on the table, I'm sure the others will want some too JR." Sarah asked, again, just like the old days, making sure everyone pulled their own weight in the morning.

"Still not drinking coffee JR? You should try it. Once cup and you'll be fresh and wide awake like me every morning." Stevie pitched in.

"Gross. Who'd want to be like that." JR replied.

"JR's just fine in the morning Indy." Sam defended JR, as usual.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Indiana Jones Story **

"Yea Innn … dddiiieee." JR shot back, suddenly wide awake.

"Indy? I don't get it." Sarah asked.

Mary Emma broke in to explain, "Now that Stevie found the lost city of Atlantis, the press at Oxford refers to him as Indy, after the character Indiana Jones."

Sarah looked confused, "Really? Why? His name is Stevie."

Chuck gave Sarah one of his looks, "Sar … rah. I can't believe you sometimes. I can't believe you didn't know that."

"Know what?" Kipper Coleshaw asked as he and his sister Katie walked in. Kipper was a wonderful combination of his dad's good looks, quick wit and confidence, along Devon Woodcomb's body. If any of you have watched the Wild, Wild West, Kipper was James West like.

Mary Emma fielded Kipper's question, "Know that Stevie's new nickname is Indy. He's a full professor at Oxford you know?"

Kipper replied somewhat teasingly, "Well, we can't all be professors at Oxford or Magna Cum Laude at Harvard MEBS."

Katie pitched in admiringly, "Or make the cover of Time Emag like MEBS did as the most heroic ITV broadcaster of her era." Katie did not fit the clan, as she was barely over five feet, weighed less than a hundred pounds, had blond hair, and was sweet as an angel. In most any other group, she would have been the alpha personality, in this group she was content to stay in the background.

"Every man in my barracks put her Time cover picture up after that, I loved it." Kipper proudly boasted, as he loved Mary Emma Bartowski seemingly from the moment he was born.

Sararh looked frustrated as she broke in, "Remember kids, Mary Emma was not the only one, Katie was Magna Cum Laude at UCLA. And Sammie was on the cover of Time EMag as the most beautiful woman in the world."

Kipper laughed at Sarah's comment, "Sam's cover showed up in the barracks too." Then Kipper looked at Stevie, "Indy, did you even pass college at Oxford? I don't see how they made you a professor?"

"My class fills up quicker than any at the school you know." Stevie boasted.

Kipper quickly replied, "That's just a bunch of starry eyed coeds signing up."

"I can picture it in class. Oh Indy. Oh Indy." Sam squeed in mock delight as she held her hand over her forehead and acted like she was about to pass out.

"Oh Indy." Kaite followed suit acting like she was passing out too.

"Oh Indy." Mary Emma joined in the fun, falling off of her chair in riveting laughter.

Sarah had enough, "Enough of that. Leave Stevie alone. Lets eat and catch up with the rest of you. I want to hear all your stories."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sarah's Best Student Ever**

Mary Emma sat down to begin eating as she looked up at Sarah, "Mom. Did you hear Kipper broke Uncle Casey's marksman record in special forces training?"

Sarah was pleased, "Kipper, that's fantastic."

Kipper responded, "I owe it all to you Mrs B. Thank you."

Sarah couldn't help but show her enthusiasm, "You're quite welcome Kipper. It was a pleasure to help you. You were my best pupil ever."

"Best ever?" Chuck asked in mock jealousy.

Sarah responded without giving an inch, "Yes he was Sweetie. When I taught you, you always wanted to fool around, rather than work."

"EEEwwweee." The six kids sang out in unison.

Mary Emma then continued, "Too much information mom and dad. Its amazing any of us grew up normal being raised by you two sex fiends."

"Mary Emma." Sarah scolded back.

"Just kidding mom. But geez, I think everyone in the entire city of Bel Aire has busted the two of you making out or worse at one time or another." Mary Emma continued the teasing.

"Maybe that's why I'm the way I am." Stevie looked serious while the other five kids cracked up.

"OK. OK. Lets talk about you guys. Your mother and my actions are seemingly a matter of public record. What's going on with you guys, as that information seems hard to come by? What's going on with all of you?" Chuck asked.

A hush went over the six kids, as Chuck's question seemed to kill the momentum of the fun. The kids seemed to have a secret that they were not willing to share.

XXXXXXXXXX

_More to be revealed in the next chapter._


	3. Sarah's Favorite

_Why did Chuck's question cause silence? I won't reveal that for a while. A hint, the silence is more about individual secrets the kids have than one big one. All will be revealed by the end of the night._

_This chapter continues with the gentle family banter, revealing clues about the kids past, and setting up how the past will effect the future._

_Have I given you enough to know who the bride and groom are yet? _

XXXXXXXXXX

**First Kiss Night Story, middle of Saturday morning, 5/16/2037, Orion Heights Kitchen**

Mary Emma as usual, was quicker to deal with her parents than the rest, as she used the bait and switch tactic she learned at home almost completely masking the awkward silence Chuck's question caused, "Mom, after all your efforts to keep us apart, are you OK that two of us are getting married today?"

Sarah joyfully laughed at her daughter's question, "I am Mary Emma. I want you kids to know, I worked hard to keep you apart as couples so all six of you would make your own mark in life, independently. And look at what the six of you have accomplished. Any coupling up you have done now that you are successful as individuals, is a bonus for Chuck and I. We are both so proud of you."

Stevie, as usual, was quick to keep the room entertained, "You weren't so proud of us all the night of our Junior High Prom mom. The night when you caught us all making out in the library you were quite the opposite."

Sarah nodded at her son in agreement and she said, "Stevie, I was never so mad at you as that night."

"Oh yes. The first kiss night. Oh boy," The other five kids said in unison.

Stevie continued, "Mom caught me kissing Katie. Then dad took over, lucky for me. Dad made me promise I would never take advantage of Katie's crush on me again. I never did. I was so glad dad talked to me instead of you mom, you were freaking out that night."

Katie spoke up, "I was so mad at both of you after that night Mr and Mrs B. I thought you were picking on me, that you thought I wasn't good enough for Stevie. But you were right, look how things turned out." Katie added in.

"Sam, was that night really your first kiss?" Stevie asked Sam.

Sam smiled, as if she relished that night, "It was. And nobody will ever be able to take that away from me, my first kiss was with JR Bartowski."

Everyone groaned at Sam's proclamation of affection for JR.

Katie again got her two cents in, "It was all of our first kisses that night, except Stevie of course." Katie Coleshaw teasingly added in as she gave Stevie a little hug.

"Stevie, was Katie even in the first ten girls you ever kissed?" Kipper asked in a bit of an angry manner, as to this day protected his sister from Stevie, even though such worries had long passed.

"Or even first hundred?" Sam Torres piled on.

Everyone stared at Stevie in mock disdain.

Stevie held out his arms and said, "What can I say, I was an early bloomer, what?" Then Stevie, using the tactic he saw his father use on his mother many times, changed the subject, "Sam. Was JR the only boy who ever said no to you when you asked him out?"

"I didn't say no Indy. I didn't know how to dance, and Sam was nearly a pro dancer." JR was quick to point out.

"Luckily mom figured out why her precious baby boy was so upset,and taught you how to dance. So mom, you were the reason JR made it to prom just in time to get his first kiss from 'Sammie'." Stevie added in.

"I think that first kiss was destined to happen kids." Sarah sighed as she continue to recall the parallels between Sam and her, JR and Chuck.

"It was a great one too." Sam added in as she put her arm softly around JR.

Everyone groaned again at Sam's obvious affection for JR.

Sarah then slyly smiled, "And the figuring out why JR wouldn't go to the dance with Sammie wasn't so much mom. I had a secret spy who told me what was going on."

The group called out, "Mary Emma in charge."

Stevie then continued. "Mom. You know that one of the reasons you were such a star mom was Mary Emma managed you well. She kept you in line, telling you just enough of our secrets that you could do your job."

"Just like your father keeps me in line to this day. I need lots of help to keep in line." Sarah nodded in approval.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sarah vs Her Favorite, still in the Orion Heights kitchen**

Mary Emma wasn't through orchestrating the discussion, "OK. OK. Enough of that nice stuff about our mother. We have to tell the best story about our mom. It's a story about mom and her favorite."

"NO. NO. NO." The group called out in fake protest.

Stevie continued on Mary Emma's story, "Mom is so sickening when she insists she loves all six of us equal. She loves one of us ninety nine per cent, the other five of us get the other one per cent."

JR protested, knowing the story all too well, "That's not true."

Mary Emma joined Stevie in picking on their 'spoiled' brother, who in some ways, both Stevie and Mary Emma also spoiled, "Oh come on JR. You are so her favorite. She spoils you because you remind her of daddy. She can't help herself. We all get it."

Now the kids all called out, "Yea."

Chuck interceded, "OK kids enough piling on JR. Start telling the story Stevie. I like this story too."

Stevie's eyes lit up, and he flashed a huge smile as he began, "OK. Here goes. Mom makes JR sign up for a non competitive youth basketball team in sixth grade because he is becoming so ridiculously tall and everyone is teasing him for not playing basketball."

Sam told her part, "Your Mom bribed me to play, back then I was nearly as tall as JR, but I never played basketball before, same as JR. Stevie, you, Kipper, and Mary Emma weren't allowed to play, because you were already on a school team."

"Same with me," Katie Coleshaw said. ""Mrs B asked me to play. I never did before that. Basketball should not have been my thing as I was only about four feet tall and weighed maybe fifty pounds back then."

"You still are Katie." Kipper teasingly said to his sister, who took a big swing at her brother hitting him in the arm. "Ouch. Have you been working out? That hurt."

"You just hush about my size. Want to go out and shoot free throws?" Katie said as she looked ready to hit her brother again.

Kipper continued his teasing, "You were so short, you had to be good at something."

Chuck interceded, "Kids, thats enough teasing, continue Stevie."

Stevie continued his story, his eyes open wide, as he loved this part, "So, mom, Mary Emma, and I go to the game to watch those three play for the first time. They lost 50-0, the other team made fun of JR the whole time, and JR started crying and ran to our mom when it was over."

Mary Emma continued the story, "Dad wasn't there, and all of a sudden, we all see a group of four parents pointing at JR and laughing. I had to hold mom back, she was very close to going off on those parents."

Stevie raised his jaw to mimic his mom when she was ready to get dangerous and said, "Yea, she raised her jaw, she was so close to going off."

Everyone laughed, and called out as a group, "Oh no. The raised jaw."

Stevie continued, "So we get home after the game. Mom and JR are hanging out in the family room, JR's still crying. Mom pulls out some old video of Kareem Abdul Jabbar. She convinces JR that he has all kinds of things in common with him, and they watch the sky hook over and over again on TV."

Katie added in, "Then she bought him goggles, just like JR's hero."

JR even contributed, "Yea, then mom took me outside, and she taught me how to shoot the sky hook."

Mary Emma, as only a sister could say, "I'm just glad you quit wearing those ridiculous goggles once you got to college."

JR was not having any of Mary Emma's opinion, "What, those were cool. You, were you the one who stole them?"

Mary Emma, in her best Sarah impression, "What if I did? You look better without them anyhow."

Chuck again broke up the kids bickering, "Well, your mom did something right, the six of you have four state boys and four state girls California high school state basketball championships on your resumes."

Stevie nodded at his dad and said, "And JR went on to lead the nation in scoring in college his junior year and won a pair of college national titles while playing basketball at Stanford, because his mommy taught her favorite how to play basketball."

Sam, who was the least into this story, had something to say, "That worked out quite well for JR. But really, she taught us all how to play. Remember how she'd make us all go out and work with JR? That ended up making us all really good at basketball."

Kipper, who was the most competitive of the bunch, piped in, "We all know JR is the best at basketball in college, but who was the best high school player?"

Mary Emma answered, "Kipper for sure not you. Although you still holds the Bel Aire school record for most fouls."

"And most grunts." Katie added.

JR threw in some analysis, "Sam maybe, since was the second leading scorer and rebounder on the team that won four state titles, behind Mary Emma and Sam never practiced."

Mary Emma replied, "That's because she had boys on her mind all the time."

Sam defended herself, "I did not."

Stevie continued the Sam roast, "Sam, every boy in Bel Aire wanted to date you."

"And most men too." Katie added in.

Chuck steered the kids back to the story, "Kids, lets get back to basketball."

Stevie picked up on the thoughts, "Mary Emma had the highest average of the six of us. JR the most rebounds and blocked shots. And I was the number one recruit in the country my senior year in high school But my vote would be for Katie, she holds the record for most assists in a game, in a season, and in a high school career in the entire country, boys or girls."

Katie laughed at Stevie's comment, which was meant to tease JR more than anything, "Why thanks Stevie. I got good at passing because when the six of us played, I was so short, I couldn't ever shoot. Plus, when you four were off doing your own things, your mom paid me to pass the ball to JR while he worked on his sky hook. JR was so bad at catching at first, I had to make every pass perfect."

Mary Emma directed a little wrath at Katie, "I think that's when our mom started liking you better than her own kids Katie, because you helped JR get good at basketball."

Katie protested, "She does not."

Sam added to the debate, "She does Katie."

Mary Emma teasingly replied to Sam, "Sam, you should talk. Our mom loves you too. You're the only one of us who she lets talk back to her. I heard her tell our dad once that you reminded her of herself when she was younger."

Sarah finally had enough, "Kids. Now stop it. You all show bits and pieces of the adults you grew up around, all six of you. I couldn't be prouder of all of you. And yes, your brother does remind me of your father, and that is so special to me. But so is how much Sammie looks and acts like her mom. Katie, I see so much of Jodi in you. Your mother was the nicest person I ever met. She was my first new friend when I lost my memory, when I was really struggling she was there for me. Kipper, you look and act like your father too, and that's a miracle, as in many ways, Jack was a one of a kind sort of hero, and yet, we see him in you every day. Mary Emma, you have so many of the good qualities of your grandparents, parents, and Ellie, I can't even begin to list them, seems like you didn't get any of our bad qualities. You are how we all want to be. And Stevie, unfortunately, you got stuck being like me."

"Did you kiss a hundred boys before you were fourteen like Stevie Mrs B?" Kipper asked, getting another shot in on his best friend's love life.

"No Kipper. Unlike Stevie, I was a late bloomer." Sarah laughed as she responded.

It was Katie Coleshaw's turn to shift the conversation, "Mrs B, tell us the story of when our mom told you that she was pregnant before she told our dad. I love that story."

"Me too. Then tell the cruise story, when you met my mom and dad, and the Coleshaws. The connection among all of us would make a great Victorian romance novel." Sam Torres added in.

"I love all your old stories Mom." Mary Emma added. "After those two, tell the one about the Paris train ride after you and daddy finally got together in Paris. Or the time you went to Thailand to rescue daddy." Mary Emma piled on the request line.

The four men rolled their eyes, as they knew they were in for a long morning. The men collectively sighed and jokingly said in unison, "Oh boy."

The eight family members spent the rest of the morning telling stories, while teasing each other, and generally catching up. No big secrets were revealed. Before they knew it, the entire day had passed, and it was time to get ready for the big wedding ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Calm Before the Storm, 3PM, 5/16/2037, Orion Heights Master Bedroom**

A little bit later, Chuck and Sarah were putting the finishing touches on getting dressed for the wedding ceremony, which was taking place on the Orion Heights veranda.

"Chuck, did you notice something was off about the kids this morning?"

"I did Sarah. But usually, when they have a secret, they act like a team keeping something from us. Today was different."

"Yea Chuck. It was more like they were keeping something from each other, as much as from us."

"I don't know Sarah. Maybe we have been around the spy life for so long, that we are naturally suspicious. Let's forget all of that, and enjoy this day."

"That's good advice Chuck. Because regardless of anything else, I know the bride and groom are in love, and are perfect for each other. I couldn't be happier for those two."

"I agree Sarah. Come on. It's time to go outside and get the two lovebirds married."

Chuck extended his arm, and escorted his lovely bride of twenty six years down the sweeping stair case at Orion Heights to begin to meet and greet their guests at the momentous occasion about to take place.

XXXXXXXXXX

_How are you all doing on the quiz?_

_Does everyone know who the bride and groom are going to be? Is anyone 'shipping' any couple in particular?_

_Could I pull a fast one, and maybe all six of them will wed? Or maybe nobody? _

_You'll know soon enough._


	4. Our Baby's Wedding

_Time for the wedding. The Circle of Life has nearly closed._

_The last chapter was about the kids and their relationship with Mr and Mrs B from the six kids' POV. A short daydream in this chapter presents Sarah's point of view about the kids._

_At the end of the chapter, the words 'I do' are uttered. Do I reveal who spoke those words? You'll find out soon enough. Enjoy Chuck vs Our Baby's Wedding_

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Ceremony, 4 PM, Saturday 5/16/2037, Orion Heights Veranda**

The wedding was a remarkable event that took place on the veranda at Orion Heights.

The pair of groomsmen and the groom were handsome in traditional white tuxes. But the two bridemaids were stunning in a manner that would make a runway fashion model jealous, with dresses held together by a long sash wrapped around their waist, making them both look like Greek goddesses.

The groom looked anxious as he waited for his young bride to join him under the arch set up on the edge of the water fountain. The band started the bridal march and the bride appeared in the doorway of the kitchen leading out to the veranda. The bride slowly walked down the isle to meet her groom, with her arm tightly wrapped around the arm of her escort, a never so proud Charles Irving Bartowski.

Dozens of beautiful people attended the ceremony, yet the bride stole the show with her radiance and grace. Although some of her features were quite different, more than one wedding attendee whispered at the startling resemblance the bride had to Sarah Bartowski, which was a very good thing.

As the bride met the groom under the arch, she planted a sweet kiss on Chuck's cheek, and whispered 'Thank you,' to him. The bride turned to her groom, who nearly lost his breath at how gorgeous his bride looked.

Tears began to run down Sarah's cheeks as Chuck joined her after delivering the bride to the groom.

Sarah clutched Chuck's arm tightly, drawing his shoulder close into her own.

Chuck noticed the tears, and pulled out his freshly pressed handkerchief and handed it to his wife asking, "You OK?"

Meanwhile Ex-President Beckman stood facing the bride and groom, as she was about to begin the ceremony. President Beckman flashed a rare smile, in a gentle, loving manner that put the entire audience at ease as she began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today ….

As Beckman continued the ceremony, the Orion Heights water fountain was in clear view behind Beckman, and even more spectacularly, behind the water fountain, a scenic view of the Pacific Ocean was on display, giving the wedding a story book panoramic backdrop.

As Beckman spoke, Sarah whispered "Oh Chuck. I'm so happy." Sarah broke out crying, loud enough that she interrupted the ceremony much to Beckman's displeasure, and caused the entire wedding party to turn toward Sarah. "Sorry." Sarah said as she sheepishly managed a big smile and a little wave at her kids through her tears.

The members of the wedding party all laughed, and returned their focus to President Beckman.

"It's OK baby. They're in good hands, the bride and groom. Just like we were twenty six years ago and still are. They're perfect for each other."

"Perfect. I like that." Sarah repeated. Sarah wiped the last vestiges of tears from her eyes, then clutched her husband's handkerchief. "I think I'll keep this if you don't mind Mr Bartowski. I don't think I'm through with it yet."

"Anything for you my dear." Chuck lowered his head and gave his wife a kiss.

"You'd better stop that Mr Bartowski, or I might miss the ceremony." Sarah sweetly replied.

"Would that be so bad?" Chuck smiled.

"Oh you." Sarah hit Chuck in the arm as she pointed to the ceremony. "Focus Chuck." Chuck returned his focus to the wedding ceremony.

**Memories, during the wedding ceremony, Orion Heights Veranda**

The years of memories with the kids flooded Sarah's mind as she watched the wedding ceremony continue. She smiled to herself as she took stock of how the six members of the wedding party had grown. Three of the kids were hers, but the other three were near as close to her, since all six were nearly inseparable growing up, spending the bulk of their time at Orion Heights.

Sarah's mind shifted to how ironic this wedding was, after how hard she worked at keeping the kids from coupling up in their teen years. The only two that bucked her wishes growing up were Mary Emma and Kipper Coleshaw, who started going steady in junior high and stayed together ever since.

Mary Emma worked as an award winning news reporter after she graduated from Harvard. Mary Emma gained world wide notoriety as a hero for covering the African wars. Mary Emma made the cover of Time EMag when she broadcast live ITV during a sniper attack, continuing live coverage even after she was shot in the shoulder. She was one of the three in the party of two dozen to survive, brandishing an automatic rifle herself at the end to hold off the attackers, until help arrived.

Sarah remembered how devastated Kipper was when his mom died when the twins were sixteen. Sarah found a distraught Kipper sitting alone by the gate of his house, crying his eyes out. Sarah showed him how she worked off sadness, a combination of beating a punching bag senseless and shooting her sniper rifle. Kipper graduated from West Point six years later. Kipper grew up to become a member of the Orion Team in Special Forces, taking on the most secret and dangerous missions in the world, missions other teams would refuse to do.

Samantha Lisa Torres and her son, JR, seemed to be joined at the hip at birth too, only differently. Sarah held Chuck's handkerchief to her heart as she pictured the two of them playing board games or watching movies together when they were kids. In many ways, Sam was JR's Morgan. That was until, Sam grew up from a tall awkward kid and blossomed into what she now was, one of the world's most beautiful women. Sarah didn't exactly realize how attractive Sammie was until she witnessed when the kids were thirteen, a bunch of older boys approached the six kids, and started flirting with Sam. When Sarah walked over to break things up, one of the boys commented that Sam was the kid's babysitter, and it all was Sarah's fault for hiring such a beautiful babysitter.

The thought of Sam breaking JR's heart romantically devastated Sarah throughout the years, as she saw many of the same conflicting emotions in Sam that she felt the first year or two she met Chuck. Everyone saw the potential heartbreak, except JR, who seemed perfectly content with having a platonic relationship with Sam. Sam's father died when she was a baby, and her mother died her senior year in high school. Sam moved in with Chuck and Sarah since she was eighteen she needed no legal guardian. Sam has called Orion Heights her home ever since.

Sam left for Paris the day after she graduated from high school. In Paris, Sam became the most photographed fashion model in the world. Recently Sam had been home more often, as she did a blockbuster movie in Hollywood, after making a couple of critically acclaimed 'B' movies in Europe.

JR on the other hand, stayed closer to home. He, like his father, attended Stanford, where he studied Engineering. Unlike his father, JR was the star of Stanford's basketball team. Ironically, JR was the only one of her children to play sports in college. JR also worked at Carmichael Industries since he was eight or nine, often side by side with his dad. As brilliant a mind as Chuck was, Sarah thought, JR was even better, as JR grew up with Chuck around to nurture his great intellect. JR was the only child who ever showed signs of being an intersect, but as far as Sarah knew, those symptoms vanished when he approached his teen years.

Katie and Stevie were kind of a defacto couple as teenagers, since the other four kids were always together. Stevie dated dozens of girls growing up, Katie almost nobody. Sarah remembered the nightmarish night she caught Stevie and Katie making out in the library. She nearly killed Stevie that night, since Sarah knew Stevie did not feel the same way about Katie that she did about him. But Chuck had a great talk with his son and made Stevie promise that he would never again take advantage of Katie's crush on him.

Katie was the only of the six kids who stayed at home after high school. Since her mother died when she was sixteen, Katie stayed home with her father and attended UCLA rather than leave to attend college elsewhere. She apprenticed as an executive at Coleshaw Industries under her father's tutelage while still in high school, and then more seriously in college. Jack died when Katie was a sophomore in college, leaving Katie, at age twenty, the CEO of Coleshaw and the matriarch of the Coleshaw fortune. In so many ways, Katie was the least equipped of the six kids to be running a huge business, yet she surprised everyone by having a keen mind for such things.

So keen a mind that after six months of running Coleshaw, she proposed a merger of Coleshaw and Carmichael, making CI the largest corporation in the world by an order of magnitude, and tripling the net worth of both families, as the stock market went crazy when the merger was announced. After the merger, Katie took over as Chuck's executive vice president and seemed destined to run CI some day.

Finally, Sarah laughed at her son Stevie because of his ridiculous nickname, 'Indy', which once she realized the connection, she thought was funny too. Stevie made everyone laugh and was by far the most talkative of the kids, and had a sense of spirit and adventure that was more like Chuck than Sarah gave either father or son credit for.

Stevie went to college at Oxford, where he made the largest archaeological find in the history of the world, when he found the treasure of the Lost City of Atlantis. His quest was given a little help from Chuck and Morgan's nerd creed, but the adventure that led to the discovery was all Stevie. Stevie taught archeology at Oxford to classrooms full of adoring coeds, while going on adventures throughout the world. Far better use of his natural talents than being a spy Sarah thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

**'I Do', during the wedding ceremony, Orion Heights Veranda**

President Beckman's voice snapped Sarah out of her daydreaming trance "… to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

The groom said, "I do."

Beckman then smiled at the young couple, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The bride and groom embraced in a wonderful kiss, then the bride fell backwards into the groom's arms. The bride and groom did a dip while completing their kiss, same as Chuck and Sarah had done exactly twenty six years to the day.

Sarah no longer held back her tears, and she began joyfully sobbing again as she said, "Chuck, look at them, a dip, just like we did at our wedding."

The crowd broke out in whistles, applause and cheers for the newly married couple, only to be interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

It was not apparent to everyone who the ringing was meant for, but two people knew for sure, as the bride said to the groom, "Just a moment Sweetie, I'd better take this …."

The bride reached into her garter, and pulled out her cell phone.

A hush went over the crowd.

The bride put her hand to her mouth after a moment, then she put the phone away. She told the groom and the other four kids something as the crowd began to whisper in complete confusion.

Beckman, who overheard the conversation, said loud enough for all to hear with a very irritated looking face, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Beckman's words sent a gasp across the entire wedding audience, but that quickly was outdone by ten machine gun brandishing terrorists who popped up from secret hiding places underneath the sod of the lawn.

Mrs Bartowski was in the process of reaching for her hidden handgun.

"Don't you dare Mrs Bartowski, or the intersect is dead." The lead bad guy said, "We came for the intersect. Let us have him and we'll let all these important people live."

Mrs Bartwoski replied, "No you can't have him."

The leader of the kidnappers snickered, then said, "We were even nice enough to let the ceremony finish before we took him. And some say us Big Bads don't have a heart. Take him."

Several of the gun men advanced to the veranda while the others kept their guns trained on the crowd.

The bride called out, "No."

With that the bride reached into her perfectly done up hair and pulled out hairpins, and threw them across the yard at four of the gunmen.

"Those darts will never get that far," Sarah Bartowski instinctively whispered to Chuck, the action happened so quickly that Chuck and Sarah were frozen in place for a few seconds. "Chuck, I don't have a gun along, there's nothing we can do to stop this ..."

XXXXXXXXXX

_One chapter left._

_Does everyone know who the bride and groom are? _

_I don't think I've told you, have I? _

_The final chapter is titled, The Lion, the Lioness, and their Pride, and closes the 'Circle of Life'._

Have I made it obvious who is getting married? From my perspective, any of the five possible couples would have been fun and appropriate.

Mary Emma and Kipper are most like Chuck and Sarah in some role reversal ways, Kipper being like Sarah and Mary Emma like Chuck. JR is most like Chuck in nerd, genius, intersect type ways, Stevie is more like Chuck in terms of friendliness and fun. Sammie is most like Sarah the beautiful seductress, while Katie has a girl next door vibe, who shares with Sarah being far better at everything than she lets on (like running a business).


	5. The Lion, the Lioness and the Pride

_Remember the quiz? How did you do? Most the answers are out on the table, the last few are coming shortly._

_I went into this story considering all five of the potential couples as wedding candidates vs my circle of life theme. Here was my thinking._

_Mary Emma and Kipper have always been a couple and certainly this could be their 'day'. They make a great circle of life couple, as a role reversal, with Kipper being Sarah like, and Mary Emma being Chuck like._

_JR is the best circle of life groom, as he is Chuck in many ways, although far more quiet and possibly even quirkier. Neither Katie nor Sammie are exactly Sarah like, but both have some endearing qualities in common with Sarah. Sam is Ginger, to Katie's Mary Ann. Sam adores JR and has been home recently to film a movie in Hollywood, did she come back because of JR, or did her being home fuel a romance? Katie has been around LA and CI the whole while, so she had opportunity to fall for JR's nerdish charm while the other kids moved away. Did she?_

_How about Stevie? I give hints, Stevie is more like Chuck in personality than I first let on, he inherited Chuck's friendliness and talkativeness, as opposed to Sarah's more reserved personality in JR. A wedding pairing with Katie or Sam would make for a beautiful couple. Did Katie's schoolgirl crush mature with Stevie? Or did Sam and Stevie hook up while both were in Europe, going on Indiana Jones like adventures together and falling in love?_

_You'll find out a 'couple' of hundred words into the final chapter who got married (unless I spilled the beans by mistake earlier)._

_Then, once the couple is revealed, the full circle of life nature of the story is revealed, with a little help from General Casey._

_Enjoy The Lion, the Lioness, and the 'Pride'_

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Circle Closes, 5/16/2037, Orion Heights**

Sarah gasped as the hair pins flew as if they were jet propelled, easily hitting the mark, taking out four of the ten terrorists, who were just as shocked and frozen by the move as Sarah.

As the hair pins stuck their target, four perfect CIA kill shots took out four more of the terrorists as Kipper Coleshaw had a pair of arm guns up each sleeve just like the Wild Wild West. He had easy shots at four of the terrorists, but the other two were already close in by the wedding party, and shielded away from Kipper's deadly aim.

While Kipper and the bride did their things, Indy Bartowski grabbed the sash from Sam's dress, undoing Sam's dress. Stevie used the sash like a bull whip to grab the terrorist's gun, easily disarming one of the remaining two bad guys.

When Indy disarmed the man using the sash, Sam was sent spinning from Indy's pulling on her dress into the now unarmed man, landing on top of him. Sam, with her dress now open in the front, straddled the bad guy and strangely gave the villain a kiss. Indy looked shocked, "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam looked up at Indy as the man passed out, not bothering to cover herself giving Indy an eyeful, "Knockout drug in the lipstick."

Indy had a sly grin, "Maybe being a bad guy isn't so bad."

"Just hush and give me that sash back." Sam indignantly scolded Indy as she got up, still not bothering to cover up.

Mary Emma Bartowski was close enough to the final gunman that she was able to get behind him and place him in a nerve hold. The terrorist was quickly down to his knees sinking into unconsciousness. The rest of the shocked audience, including Chuck and Sarah, had little time to react, as the attack was over in seconds.

Katie had her gun drawn and had JR pulled to his knees and close to her to protect him, making sure the kidnapping attempt was over. The sight of the five foot tall bride, gun drawn, protecting the kneeling seven foot groom painted an epic 'Bartowski' picture that the photographer managed to catch for posterity.

The crowd was stunned. Except for Sarah Bartowski, as she leaned over to Chuck and proudly said, "'The Butkus', I taught Mary Emma that when she was a little girl."

Chuck replied, "Stevie must have paid attention during all those Indiana Jones movies, did you see him with the sash, just like Indy's bull whip in the hallo movies? "

Sarah nodded, "And Katie tossed those hairpins just like the bullet full court pass she threw to Mary Emma to win the 2029 California State Basketball Title."

Chuck excitedly added, "I thought I saw JR working on jet propelled hairpins last month. Cool huh? And Kipper had those guns rigged like the Wild Wild West, I can't believe the kids."

Sarah proudly finished up with, "Sammie used the tranq lip stick trick I showed her when she went on her first date with a much older man. I'd thought she'd forgotten about that trick."

But just when the chaos appeared over, there was more. Without warning, a fleet of attack drones appeared from behind the mountain, and advanced on the grounds. The crowd was shocked for a moment, then began to scream and run.

Everyone ran, save for JR Bartowski, who bravely stood up and shielded his new bride in a role reversal from a moment earlier. "I got this Katie." JR said to his new bride.

Sarah and Chuck, who still had hardly moved, looked at each other and ran too, but toward the kids, "Sarah, there's no where to run. Let's try to shield the kids."

To Chuck and Sarah's surprise, as they made it to the kids, JR's eyes started blinking rapidly, as he concentrated on the fleet of drones. As the fleet swooped down toward the grounds, suddenly they diverted from their target and headed out to the Pacific Ocean. Seconds later the drones crashed into the ocean making a huge explosion.

The attack was over.

"Sarah, JR just flashed." Chuck frantically said.

Sarah looked surprisingly calm, "He was fantastic Chuck. He saved us."

Katie Bartowski looked up at her handsome new husband and said, "You saved me." As Katie spoke, she realized JR was not looking too good and asked, "Are you OK JR? "

JR Bartowski was white as a sheep, as he looked down at his new bride, and nodded a yes reply, unable to speak.

"JR, you look sick. Say something." Katie stood up and put her arm around the heroic groom.

JR was trembling, trying to say something, when he blurted out in a frightened voice, "Oh Boy" as he feinted into his wife's arms.

The five members of the wedding party, along with Chuck and Sarah huddled around JR. Katie still had her arms around her husband, as he started to come around.

"JR? Can you hear me?" Sarah asked.

"Yea mom. I'm OK. I'm sorry for flashing. I'm trying not to." JR sheepishly said.

Sarah replied in a most compassionate manner, "JR, don't worry about that. You're a hero. You all are. You saved us all. Come on. Let's get you inside and cleaned up." Then, Sarah shifted looks and sternly added, "After that, we need to talk." Sarah, the family lioness, was back in charge of her 'pride', walking toward the house by herself, not waiting for a response.

"Yes mom." Sarah's three kids called out, while the other three said "Yes Mrs B", as the six obediently formed a line and followed Sarah into the house, like six cubs following the lioness into the jungle after a successful hunt.

Chuck, like the alpha male lion of the pride, simply watched his clan walk into the house as he stood alone in astonishment. After a few seconds, he slowly followed taking up the rear, making sure no stragglers were left behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Team B TNG (The Next Generation), 5/16/2037, Orion Heights**

While they walked inside, the kids looked at each other trying to make sense of the past few minutes, as in some ways, they were as confused by what took place as Chuck and Sarah were.

Katie had hold of JR's arm in a most protective manner. Katie said to JR, "It's OK Sweetie, the attack's over."

"But I flashed Katie. I'm scared." JR had a worried look on his face.

"We'll figure it out Sweetie. Your mom and dad are with us now, they've been through this all before. We couldn't be in better hands." Katie was the perfect calm confident voice of reason that JR needed.

As the eight of them gathered their composure and got cleaned up, Sarah asked them as a group, "Are you kids all spies? And JR, are you an intersect?"

Chuck added in, "Are you a team, like Casey, Sarah and I were?"

Mary Emma, as usual, answered first, "No daddy, we're not a team. Mom, I'm not sure who is or isn't a spy, I'm not allowed to talk about it. Not even with Kipper. AND I was specifically ordered to not talk with you mom."

General Casey walked into the room joining the family proceedings. "That's OK Mary Emma. Go ahead. All of you. This whole mess isn't going away, much as we've all tried to ignore it. We have to meet it head on."

Mary Emma was relieved, as she wanted to confide in her mother for so long about this, "Mom. I signed up my first day at Harvard, same program as you did mom."

Sarah was in a state of shock, "Oh Mary Emma. Why?"

Mary Emma proudly and confidently smiled at her mother, "Mom. That's easy. Because I wanted to be like you."

Sarah had her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back her tears, "Mary Emma. No. That's not what I wanted for you."

Mary Emma put her arm around her mom, "What's wrong with being like you? You're the most heroic person in the world. We all see it. You and daddy saved the world every day."

Sam Torres broke in at this point, hoping to cheer Sarah up, "Same with me Mrs B."

"You're a spy too Sam?" Stevie asked.

Sam answered, "Yep." Sam continued, "The CIA approached me when I was on a fashion shoot in Venezuela. My mission was to capture a war lord with an eye for beautiful young woman. I told them I was all in."

Chuck asked, "But Sam. You weren't trained. How did you kidnap a war lord?"

Sam laughed, "That's easy. I used the same tranq lip stick formula Mrs B gave me in high school to subdue the pervert. Piece of cake."

Sarah was starting to come out of shock, "But Sammie, it's so dangerous."

Sam smiled at Sarah, "Mrs B. Before being a spy, my life was completely for me, now I help save the world just like you and Mr B do, what could be better?"

Stevie, in an attempt to lighten things up, "Mom. I'm not a spy. I think I might be the only one though. But Uncle Casey, sign me up. That fight at the wedding was a blast. Nothing better than seeing a near naked Sammie."

Sam gave Stevie the evil eye, "That's as much of me as you'll ever see In-deee"

Kipper gave his best friend more credit, "Indy, that was fast thinking with the sash. I didn't have a shot at the other two, if you hadn't done that, we'd all be dead."

Stevie flashed his debonair smile, "I had to come up with some way to get Sam's clothes off. My usual charm wasn't working."

Sam scolded Indy, as she did before, "Very funny Indy."

Mary Emma added in, "Indy, you're gross."

Kipper was next to tell his story, "Mrs B, you and Mr B had to know I was in the agency."

Sarah nodded at Kipper, "Yea Kipper, I think we did. Why the guns today though?"

Kipper looked around the room at the others, then at General Casey, who nodded, "I'm pretty sure only two of us were working as spies today. I was assigned as protection for the event. So I loaded the arm guns, just in case. Mr B, just like the Wild Wild West. Cool, huh? I had JR and Katie get them made for me at CI."

"Kipper, you were awesome." Chuck nodded his approval.

Casey was able to shed more light on the matter, "Sarah, the agency had some vague threats that someone found out JR had latent intersect technology. As you and Chuck know, nobody has ever duplicated Joe Young and Stephen's work with the intersect. JR might be the only person who still has an active intersect, hence he is a target."

Sarah was stunned by all of this, "Casey, you knew JR had some intersect ability?"

Casey gave Sarah one of his looks, "UgggHHHuuuggghhh. Sarah. I'm a trained spy. We all could see JR was flashing as a kid. Jeeegggnnnfffppphhh."

Sarah looked around the room, "Kids, you knew too?"

Mary Emma answered, "Sure, we all did mom. When we were little, JR did all sorts of tricks for the five of us when you and daddy weren't around. Sometimes, he couldn't help himself in front of you, so we all blamed it on Dr Henry's ghost. We could tell how scared JR's flashing made you, so we didn't tell you the truth, we didn't tell anyone."

JR was silent the entire time, but now pitched in, "Then, I slowly stopped flashing, like it never happened at all, like a dream. By the time I was in high school, I couldn't flash, even if I tried."

Katie picked up the story, "Until two years ago, when JR and I went on our first date. JR finally asked me out after all the time we spent together."

Sarah smiled at her new daughter in law, "Yea. Bartowski men take a little coaxing to show their love. Trust me Katie, it's worth it."

"I know Mrs B. I know. Anyhow, we went to a Star Wars hologram triple feature for our first date. As we left the theater, we got mugged in the parking ramp. They beat JR and had me held down. They were starting to rip my clothes off and JR went berserk. He flashed and beat them away in a few seconds." Katie gently smiled at JR, "He saved me."

JR continued, "Since then, I've been trying to keep from flashing, but it's getting harder and harder to suppress. Today, when the drones attacked, that's the second time I've had full out flash in public since I was young, the first time being that night with Katie."

Sarah nodded, as she was calming down, "OK then. Who was the other one working today?"

The kids looked at each other, since they didn't know the answer to this either, except for Katie, "I was Mrs B."

Sarah again was shocked, "Katie. You? You're an agent? You had no spy skills growing up compared to the other kids."

Casey replied, "I'll answer that. It's my fault. When I got word that JR and Katie got attacked, I reviewed the crime scene and it was pretty obvious JR flashed. I couldn't count on JR always being able to flash to protect himself, so I asked Katie if she would consider training."

Katie continued, "I was all in Mrs B. JR and I were in love long before we ever went out, working together at Carmichael and spending time together around Orion Heights once the other kids left. When I realized he needed my help, becoming a spy was a no brainer for me."

Casey fondly looked at Katie, before he corrected her, "Katie. You aren't exactly a spy. You're a handler. Your job is to protect JR, just in case someone figured out that JR was the intersect. Sarah, it turned out Katie scored higher on the handler test than anyone ever has."

"Higher than even Mrs B?" Kipper asked as they all knew Sarah was Chuck's handler back in the day.

Sarah, feeling better, answered that one, "Kipper, I wasn't so good on the handler test, they told me I was too aggressive. I did much better on the take out the bad guy type tests."

Chuck put his hand on his wife's, "Or the kill crocodiles type of test?"

Sarah smiled at Chuck.

Mary Emma cut off the cute mom and dad exchange with a question, "General Casey? Mom, Dad? What now?"

Casey fielded that one, "I have an idea, you aren't going to like it Chuck and Sarah."

Sarah responded to Casey, "Oh no Casey. You can't. We can't. They can't."

Mary Emma replied, "Mom, if Uncle Casey is thinking what I think he is, it's a great idea."

Kipper nodded, "I'm already in."

Stevie jumped in next, "Reform Team B, around JR as the intersect? Count me in."

Sam nodded, "Every team needs a seduction expert! I'm your girl!"

That comment excited Stevie, "Sam, you take the men, I'll take the woman! What could be more fun?"

Katie shook her head no, "Thank you guys for all your help, but we could never ask you to do that for us."

Kipper replied to his sister, "Nonsense Katie, we were born for this, all six of us were."

Mary Emma in charge, summed things up, "Good, then it's settled. We're officially ..."

The group called out as one, "Team B TNG."

Casey looked around the room, then said, "Well then it's settled, Team B TNG it is. Team, I just happen to have a situation I need your help on. We should be back in time to open the wedding gifts at Katie and JR's house at Coleshaw Manner tomorrow afternoon."

Chuck looked at his wife who smiled back at him, knowing only too well what he was about to say. But, before Chuck could get the words out, the six members of Team B TNG called out, as a team, "OH BOY!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Team B TNG - Official Roster**_

_Kipper Coleshaw- West Point grad, Special Forces by day, Team B marksman and hand to hand combat expert by night_

_Sam Torres – Did not attend college, Actress and Model by day, Team B seduction expert by night_

_Mary Emma Bartowski – Harvard grad, ITV reporter, Journalist, Author by day, Team B field agent and team leader by night _

_Stevie 'Indy' Bartowski – Oxford grad, Professor and Archaeologist by day, Team B field agent by night_

_Katie Bartowski – UCLA grad, Carmichael exec by day, Intersect handler by night_

_JR Bartowski – Stanford grad, Carmichael scientist by day, the Intersect by night_

_General John Casey – retired General by day, commander of Team B TNG by night_


End file.
